


Once a week, for a year

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Consent is Sexy, Discussion of tentacle sex, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex magic, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of unrelated ficlets, updates once a week.1. Drarry+established relationship+injury2. Drarry+established relationship+kink negotiation+discussion of tentacle sex (non+graphic, no actual tentacle sex)DISCONTINUED





	1. Alone?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katajainen, using prompt 26. how dare (you) from the microfic prompt list on tumblr. I don't know how to microfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't happy Harry has landed himself in hospital,. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for katajainen, using prompt 26. how dare (you) from the microfic prompt list on tumblr. I don't know how to microfic.

 

Draco grabbed at the front of Harry’s robes and shook him rough enough to make the healer beside the bed glare at him and tut disapprovingly, to which Draco paid no heed at all, riding high on fury. ‘Alone?’ was all Draco said, but it was more than enough.

Harry gringed and gasped at the rough handling, but he knew Draco well enough to not placate him with empty words, and he knew well enough that he had no-one to blame but himself for his current predicament. ‘I’m sorry, Draco.’ Harry looked at the healer by his bedside and she shuffled off, maybe convinced that Draco might not kill his fiancé if she gave them some privacy.

Draco slumped down onto the chair beside Harry’s hospital bed and put his head in his hands, his voice was small when he spoke next, after a few minutes. ‘I can’t do this anymore…’

Harry reached out to touch him with a painful effort; he was more interested in lucidity than being completely painless, especially when he had realized, upon waking up, how very angry Draco would be with him and with good reason. ‘Draco…’

Draco shook his hand from his shoulder with a snarl and pierced Harry with the look that had the power to both arouse and cow him, depending on the situation. ‘ _ I can’t _ . You have to promise me right now that I won’t have to get another bloody owl telling me you’ve been hurt because you  _ went off alone!  _ You don’t need to do it alone anymore, this isn’t the War. I’m not entirely sure I want to be home after the next time this happens, if it does happen.’

They stared at one another and Harry would have read all of Draco’s worry and anxiety from his cracking composure even had he not heard the words. ‘I promise,’ Harry told him, reaching out and smiling as Draco deigned him to take hold of his hand, and this time, Harry intended to keep his promise, for the potential of losing a suspect because he couldn’t go after them alone was of less import to him than losing Draco because he had a hero complex.


	2. Not From the Formless Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry discuss the possibility of tentacle sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FIC CONTAINS DISCUSSION OF POSSIBLE CONSENSUAL TENTACLE SEX WITH THE AID OF KINKY SEX MAGIC. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!
> 
> (This was an utterly self-indulgent piece of weirdness. I don't even know...)

Harry looked at Draco. ‘No.’

‘Why?’ Draco looked put out, ‘it not like I suggested I perform it on you, is it? It’ll be my body I’ll be messing with.’

Harry didn’t dare to look at the book clutched against Draco’s chest: the source  sobject of the current discussion, one of Draco’s long fingers marking his place. They had been using the book for advice for as long as they had engaged in more adventurous and kinky sex and it had lead them through many pleasurable encounters they might not have come up with otherwise but this… this was a bit too much. ‘But you’d use…  _ those _ on me!’ Harry didn’t care if he sounded shrill, he had every right to, in his opinion.  

Draco shifted his body, settled amongst the sheets more comfortably and his face sharpened a little but he did not pull on the full force of his blood. ‘I’m sure it would feel good. And they would not be tentacles from the formless void. It would still be  _ me _ .’

Harry sighed. ‘But more of you than I have ever thought I’d handle.’ His mind shied away from the idea of so much of Draco inside of him.

Something sparked in Draco’s eyes. ‘But I’d like the chance to handle you. And it wouldn’t have to be about penetration at all. Surely you can imagine what could be done with a little bit extra?’ His tone was sultry and cajoling but there was almost no trace of the coercion Draco might have fallen back on, had he wanted to, because they had an agreement that Draco was not to use it on Harry, because all the sex they had was enthusiastically consensual and they talked new things through beforehand. Draco was usually still persuasive enough he mostly got his way in any case, but backed off if he saw that Harry  _ really _ didn’t want to do a given thing.

And Harry… Harry could not deny, deep down, that the idea of  _ more _ of Draco touching him all over would be that bad a thing, surely. And he could always stop the thing dead in it’s tracks if it made him feel too iffy right from the get-go. ‘We’ll stop if it freaks me out.’ It was a statement, not a question, and was taken as such by Draco.

Draco looked at him, soft and open and so very naked, beyond his lack of clothes. ‘Always.’

Harry leaned closer to kiss him, the book pressing a bit painfully against his sternum, Draco’s lips more than making up for it. ‘Safeword is Aragog.’

Draco laughed but nodded his assent.

Harry ended up not needing a safeword, in the end.


End file.
